


Needing Each Other

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Set soon after 6x18...Felicity can't let her husband go out and fight by himself. She may not be able to see everything, but she has to make sure he is okay. Coming home after a fight, getting banged up isn't all bad when his wife is there to make sure he's all taken care of.





	Needing Each Other

It’s been a few days since the vertigo incident with Oliver, since he told her that he needed to get back to his original plan. To do things by himself again. Felicity had tried keeping her distance, but she couldn’t let him be out there with no backup. Overwatch needed to make sure the Green Arrow was coming home safe and sound. She will always watch over him as he goes out, especially with everything going on with Agent Watson poking around. Knowing he was on his way home, she put her tablet away and laid facing the bedroom door.

Oliver slowly walked through the front door, the only light was the moon shining in the large bay windows. Quickly checking on William, fast asleep before shutting the door and heading towards his bedroom where his wife also should be fast asleep.

As the door slid opened, Felicity looked up as the door slide open. Oliver had a bit of a limp as he entered the room. She was out of bed and by his side within a second. “Are you okay?” She wrapped her bare arm around his waist.

“I’m fine, the guy got in a good kick to my knee. I’ll be fine.” Felicity guided Oliver to the bed. Making him sit on the edge of the checked green bed spread.

“Just sit there, I’ll be right back.” She rushed out of the room.

Sitting there quietly as he thought about how much he missed having his wife being in his ear. But he needed to do this, he needed to get back to basics. Felicity returned with an ice pack and a bottle of pain pills. She placed the ice pack on his knee, she sat down beside him as she handed him pills. She reached over him to grab the glass of water sitting beside her bedside.

“Take these before your knee swells,” Felicity said. Taking the pills and water in his hand. He swallowed the pills with the whole glass of water.

“Thanks,” he said as he put the empty glass of water on the side table. He slumped over a bit as he sighed.

“Did you want me to draw you a bath?” Felicity asked as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Shaking his head, he leaned in to his Felicity.

“All I want to do is get in to bed with my wife and wrap my arms around her.” His fingers reached up and started to play with the tips of her hair. She smiled as she got up to take the glass to fill up the glass with water again. He moved the ice pack off his knee and started to get undressed for bed.

Minutes later, the two of them settled into bed. As Felicity laid her head on Oliver’s naked chest. He started to play with the end of her blond hair. “Thank you for always taking care of me, Felicity.” 

“Your welcome, my love.” Felicity said as her eyes started to close and sleep was about to over take her.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I hated Oliver doing everything on his own, I wish they would have had something like this at end of the season. I really hope that they have some better writing in season 7.


End file.
